3 Way Manor: Playtime
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: While the others are away, Samus and Chun-Li will play. This is my first yuri fic. If it disturbs you, then I apologize.


**3 Way Manor:**

**Playtime**

Today was a calm and a peaceful morning in the mansion. However, the only difference was that hardly anyone was there. Everyone had left the mansion for a day and wouldn't be back until late in the afternoon.

Fortunately, not everyone was gone.

Samus Aran and Chun-Li, two well known women, had decided to stay at the mansion alone together. Though neither of them gave the others, including their boyfriends Tony and Marth, any reason for doing so. They were currently sitting on one of the couches in the living room, watching TV.

"Don't you think that's it rather odd. We're the only two people still in the mansion while everyone else is out having fun." said Samus.

"I agree, but it was our decision to stay here." said Chun-Li.

"You've got a point, I didn't even feel like going anywhere today, even when Tony asked me."

"But if I can be honest, just sitting here alone watching television is starting to get a little boring."

"You're right, but it's not like we have anything else to do."

But while they were busy watching TV, Samus failed to notice that Chun-Li was secretly staring at her from the corner of her eye, smiling to herself.

"_Oh my god, she is so sexy. I just feel like wanting to take her now, right here in the living room. But then again, that would be just wrong. I should make my move, but I don't know if she'll return it or reject it._" thought Chun-Li.

Chun-Li turned away slightly, hoping that Samus wouldn't notice her blushing face. She knew that it was impossible to deny the fact that she was attracted to Samus. She felt like a shy schoolgirl with a secret crush. Although she loved Marth, she could tell that deep down within her beating heart, that it was Samus she was truly in love with. Chun-Li had always liked Samus for her personality, bravery, fighting potential, toughness and her independence. It reminded her of herself and her own qualities. She wanted to feel her sweet, delicate lips pressed up against hers so badly. And she was gonna get it one way or another.

"Samus?" asked Chun-Li.

"Yeah?" replied Samus as she turned to face her.

"This is gonna be a little awkward, but there's something I've got to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We've known each other for about quite a while. I feel like I've known you forever, but the truth is I-"

"You what?"

"I-, I-"

"Come on, just tell me."

Chun-Li hesitated. She was almost on the verge of fainting from embarrassment. She couldn't bring herself to admit her true feelings. However, she thought up another method. Without holding back, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Samus's in an unexpected kiss. She then pulled away, blushing intensely. She noticed Samus looking at her with a puzzled and shocked expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry about that, I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you. But if you're not interested, then I understand."

Samus just let out a soft giggle in response.

"Hehe, Chun-Li. If you wanted to kiss me, do it like this."

Cupping her face in her hands, Samus puckered up her lips, closed her eyes and pulled Chun-Li into a kiss like never before. Chun-Li instantly felt herself melting into the kiss as she couldn't resist the feeling of Samus's soft lips pressed up against hers. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, wanting to feel her body on her own. She gasped a little when she felt Samus's tongue rubbing against her lips, asking for entrance. Chun-Li happily opened her mouth, allowing Samus to slide her tongue inside. Chun-Li moaned with glee as Samus explored her mouth, taking in her sweet taste. After a while, they broke apart for air.

"You kiss like a true goddess." said Chun-Li in a dreamy tone.

"I was hoping you'd say that." replied Samus.

"Really?"

"You think I didn't know you were staring at me. I'm a lot more smarter than you think."

"So you knew all about my feelings for you."

"Uh huh, why else would you stare at me?"

Chun-Li just chuckled a little before responding.

"Well if that's the case, then are you up for a little playtime?" she asked seductively.

"I sure am, Tony wouldn't give me that much love, even when I asked."

"Same with me and Marth."

After that they continued kissing. However, Chun-Li had an ace up her sleeve. Breaking the kiss again and turning off the TV, she scooped up Samus in her arms and stood up off the couch. She then proceeded to carry her down the hall towards her bedroom.

"You know something Chun-Li, I've never made love with another woman before."

"Neither have I."

Once they arrived at the bedroom, Chun-Li walked in the room, shutting the door with her foot. She carried Samus over to her queen-sized bed and gently put her down on it. Afterwards, she stepped back a little with a flirtatious smile on her face. Samus watched with glee as Chun-Li started to undress before her eyes. She started with the top part of her qipao, opening it gently to reveal her large, well-rounded breasts. She blushed slightly, feeling somewhat embarrassed about this type of experience. After pulling it off and tossing it aside, she bent down and loosened the laces on her combat boots and kicked them off. Grabbing the upper rims of her pantyhose, she slid them down her legs and threw them to the side. After removing her spike bracelets and taking down the ox horns in her hair, Chun-Li was now left in her blue bra and panties. Samus wolf whistled at her in a sexual manner.

"Hot baby, I'm in love." said Samus.

Pretty soon, Samus decided to make things easier. She unzipped the front of her Zero Suit, showing off own well-rounded, but topless breasts. Chun-Li couldn't help but stare as she slowly and seductively slid herself out of the suit, dropping it on the floor. She also loosened her ponytail, letting down her blonde hair.

"So you actually go around in that Zero Suit without wearing anything underneath?"

"Pretty much. I was originally planning this for Tony, but since you're here, I haven't wasted anything. And besides, why should all women wear bras and panties?"

Chun-Li soon tackled her in another passionate kiss, laying on top of her while doing so. This time, it was Chun-Li who requested to enter Samus's mouth, brushing her tongue on her lips. However, Samus decided to tease her by keeping her lips sealed shut, prompting the interpol agent to kiss even harder in an attempt to open her mouth. The bounty huntress kept up the charade for several more seconds until she finally parted her lips open, permitting Chun-Li to slip her tongue into her mouth. She loved her taste so much that she pushed her tongue more deeper into her mouth, exploring more further.

As they continued to kiss, Samus slid her hands behind Chun-Li, reaching for her bra. Unclipping it, she pulled it off and set it on the bedside table. Both women moaned as they rubbed their breasts together, enjoying the feeling of it. Samus curled her legs around Chun-Li's waist, while Chun-Li continued to french kiss her, swirling her tongue all around inside her mouth, wrapping it around hers.

"_I think I'll just dispose of those cute little panties she's wearing._" thought Samus.

She then made a lunge for her panties. Grabbing hold of the straps, she slowly began to slide them down Chun-Li legs, but had some trouble pulling them off entirely. Suddenly, Chun-Li grabbed the panties and yanked them off with force, throwing them away. After kissing for about a few more minutes, Chun-Li finally broke it. She then positioned herself in front of Samus's vagina, spreading her own legs open to show her vagina.

"Are you prepared sweetie?" asked Chun-Li.

"I was born prepared, let me have it." replied Samus.

She then began rubbing her vagina up against Samus's, erecting a moan from both of them. Samus pleaded for Chun-Li to go faster, which she did. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Samus once again wrapped her legs around her waist. Chun-Li moaned loudly with love and glee as she could feel herself coming close to an orgasm, at the exact same time as Samus. The two women kept at it for about seven more minutes. They were both about to reach the climax.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm about to cum." said Samus.

"Me too, just go ahead." said Chun-Li.

At that exact moment, they climaxed simultaneously, their love juices mixing together. Afterwards, Chun-Li collapsed next to Samus with exhaustion.

"That...was...AWESOME." yelled an excited Chun-Li.

"I agree...I never...knew you had it in you." said Samus.

"You also never knew I was bisexual."

"Looks like I've met my match."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yep, I'm bisexual too."

"Really!"

"Uh huh. You think I was only interested in men like Tony Stark. Don't get me wrong, I do really love him, but mostly I've always wanted to be around another woman. Like you for example."

"I know what you mean. I love Marth enough to spend a lot of time with him, but I don't really feel any sparks between us. Whenever I'm around you, I could feel the sparks ignite."

"Here's the thing. How about you and I start a secret relationship?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It's sounds hard, but I like it."

"As long as we don't let Marth or Tony, or anyone else know, we'll be just fine. It's easy as pie, trust me."

"A secret girlfriend, it sure beats just having a boyfriend. Let's do it."

"Alright."

They gave each other a kiss and got redressed. They then exited the room, all the while holding hands. But they soon broke apart when they saw Yoshi, Mario, Sonic, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Marth and Captain America coming in through the front door, followed by Ryu and Lucario.

"Hey guys, what are you doing back so early from the mall?" asked Samus.

"Some of us decided that we had enough fun for one day and wanted to come home early." said Spider-Man.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be back at the designated time." said Yoshi.

"Don't even try it Yoshi, you just wanted to get away from Morrigan, Hsien-Ko and Tron Bonne." said Sonic.

"What was I supposed to do, let them keep making unwanted advances on me. For one, Morrigan is too voluptous, Hsien-Ko is too creepy, and Tron Bonne is too annoying."

"You sure didn't mind being around Felicia."

"Okay that's enough."

"Come on, you know you want her. Face it, you're-"

But he was cut off when Yoshi punched him through the wall.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH, GOD!" yelled Yoshi as he stormed down the hallway.

"You two women didn't do anything naughty while we were gone did you?" asked Iron Man.

"Of course not Tony, all I could think about was you baby." Samus lied

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either Marth." said Chun-Li as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw that's so sweet." said Marth.

As Samus and Iron Man walked off together, Samus turned her head back to look at Chun-Li, who winked at her while smiling. Samus responded by winking back at her.

They were going to keep their relationship a secret one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here the first of my 3 Way Manor oneshot series.<strong>

**By the way, this oneshot is canonical to the 3 Way Manor story itself. **

**I'll have more oneshots uploaded soon.**

**Until then.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
